


Bits and Pieces (INDEFINITE HIATUS)

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Series, Slice of Life, there's just a lot of love in this okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: A series of a bunch of one-shots based on headcanons that either I've conjured up or learned from someone else that I really likePredominantly Luminerik, however more ships will be added as the series progresses so stay tuned!
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), Marutina | Jade/Emma | Gemma/Sena | Serena
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Close

It was nice when they finally had an inn room to themselves. 

Away from the rest of the party.

Away from the world.

“Erik.”

He turned to see Eleven lying in bed on his side facing him with his arms out like he wanted to cuddle. Knowing Eleven, he probably did. Erik smiled as he took the spot next to him on the bed so that they were facing each other. 

He was right there.

_Close._

The intimacy of their situation was comforting in that regard. The warmth, the touch, just being there with him was the greatest feeling in the world.

He almost wanted to kiss him.

So he did, right on his nose. He heard a pleased gasp and smiled. 

“You cheeky little thief!"

Erik laughed as he playfully tried to hide his face in the pillow when Eleven got closer but yelped quietly when he felt a little kiss on his exposed temple. Eleven’s kisses made him feel something and it always gave him the warm fuzzies that lingered afterward.

He was already feeling it right now.

Erik looked at him for a moment and made his attack by sneaking a kiss on Eleven’s cheek, eliciting a happy gasp from the other and earning a swift kiss on the forehead. 

They kept up their little game for a little while, placing sweet little kisses all over their faces and giggling to themselves all the while. At some point, their hands joined together and now they didn’t want to let go. 

They eventually stopped their little game to breathe for a moment, seeing each other’s cheeks have a slight tint of red. The body warmth was even more prominent now between the two of them but they didn't care.

"Hey."

"Hey back."

There was a quiet silence between them but they didn't mind. Not when a stare spoke so much with so little.

"You're really cute." Erik dared to break the quiet.

"How cute?" El asked curiously.

"Cuter thannnn… a cat!"

"Aww! Well you're cuter than… a slime!"

"A slime?"

"Well, they are cute..." Eleven muttered before he hid his face in his pillow, embarrassed.

"Awww, you're so funny." Erik dug his in the crook of his neck to give him a soft kiss. It was warm in that spot, and judging from Eleven's position, he wasn't going to move, so Erik was perfectly content staying there.

Eleven was something else but Erik adored it. He really did get lucky when he somehow managed to get this cute hunk of a country boy into his life but here they were.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Erik whispered in his ear. He got an embarrassed, incoherent noise in response. He kissed his ear, which tickled Eleven just enough to make him turn back up and pull Erik into him, having the other on top of his chest. 

"See? I knew I could make you turn around."

"That tickled!"

"I figured it did." Erik cheekily said with a smile. It was another moment before they broke into laughter. The laughter then broke away to them staring at each other again, this time a little calmer. Erik slid back down to Eleven's side and now their faces were close again. 

Erik suddenly felt a little shy, as he didn't think he would ever be that close to somebody like this. At least he wasn't alone as Eleven looked shy, too. 

Should he move? Should he let Eleven move? Should he say anything?

He perked up when he felt a gentle hand on his exposed cheek, and Erik practically melted into his hand. His calloused hands were so _soft_ and it wasn't fair. 

"Okay, I need to know your secret, partner. There's no way your hands are that naturally soft." Erik broke the silence again only for Eleven to giggle quietly.

_Partner._

It became softer and more meaningful on his lips every time he uttered it. Guess he really was his partner for the long haul, until the end, huh?

Erik went up to move some loose hair from the side of Eleven's face and placed it behind his ear before resting his hand on Eleven's cheek. 

He's looking at him with those doe eyes again and Erik thinks his heart is about to burst.

He moved a little closer to him, feeling his own breath on his lips.

"C-Can we…"

"If you want to."

They moved a centimeter at a time, painfully and shyly slow until they both felt physical warmth in the form of their lips touching and connecting. It was a bit of a shy and awkward kiss, but it felt good. Erik felt safe in that close space, especially when Eleven nervously wrapped his arm over his side and on his back, holding him. 

The kiss ended short but a little sweet. The warmth lingered on their lips for a moment and they almost wanted to do it again.

So they did.

And they did.

And they did.

And they did.

Until a certain sleepiness started to take hold and leave them yawning and warm, not wanting to move and not want to leave their closeness. 

They went to sleep like that, content as lovers could be.


	2. Baking Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Serenmmade fic about the girls having a baking day in Cobblestone with a recipe Gemma is happy to share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe in the fic is actually based on an actual cake recipe from a family cookbook so here it is!  
> 2 whole sticks butter  
> 3 cups sugar  
> 1/2 cup oil  
> 5 eggs  
> 3 cups plain flour  
> 1/2 tsp. baking powder  
> 2 tsp. vanilla extract  
> 2 tsp. lemon extract  
> 1 cup sweet milk (condensed milk)
> 
> Don't melt butter, instead beat it and add sugar and oil. Add eggs, one at a time, Mix flour and baking powder, then the vanilla and lemon extracts. Finish by adding sweet milk and mix well. Bake at 325F for 1 hour and 20 minutes in tube pan.

"Are you sure that's the right amount of sugar, Gemma love?" Serena asked as she observed into the mixing bowl. Gemma was getting another cup of sugar to match the two cups already in the mix. 

"Don’t worry, this should be it, I know it's three cups."

“Looks right to me.” 

The girls were in the process of making what Gemma called a “farmer’s pound cake” which wasn’t hard to do, but it did take a long time to make. 

“Can one of you add a half a cup of oil? I’m going to get the eggs.”

“Will do, Gemma,” Jade assured her as Gemma walked into the next room. 

“Oil? Well, that’s an interesting addition to the recipe. I don’t think I’ve ever done a pound cake that had oil in it.”

“I haven’t either, but I know the chefs at Heliodor use milk in theirs.” Jade brought up as she pulled the bottle of oil from the other side of the counter, “It will be alright, Gemma knows what she’s doing.”

Serena felt a quick kiss on her cheek and turned to face Jade as the other went to pour a half a cup into the bowl. The mixture was now somewhat liquidized, which would make it easier to stir.

"Do we mix it now?"

"I believe we do."

"Well, I can get that, love, to work out these muscles," Jade said with a smile, doing a little flex. Serena's face turned pink at the muscular display and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Is Jade makin' you blush?" Gemma's voice rang out as she showed back up with eggs in her apron, noting Jade looking cool and Serena looking like she just caught a case of Shypox. 

"She's alright, just teasing."

"You're so cute when you get flustered."

"She really is." Gemma agreed, setting the eggs on the counter before joining Jade in giving Serena one of their "love hugs", holding Serena right in the middle. She giggled at the attention and warmth as "love hugs" was one of her favorite things, to give and receive.

They kept it like that for another moment before breaking and getting back to the task at hand, which was cracking the eggs. Gemma took the first one and cracked it almost perfectly. Jade took the next one and accidentally cracked it a little too hard that some of the eggshell pieces landed in the batter. They all scrambled to dig them out while having a laugh about it. 

There might still be a tiny piece somewhere but it was lost to the sands of time. 

They soon added the lemon and vanilla extracts to the mix as well as three cups of flour and some baking powder. The vanilla/ lemon combination smelled heavenly and yet was so light to be noticeable. It was topped off with some sweet milk.

"Sweet milk? I thought it would be sweet enough with the sugar we added earlier."

"This is just to help it bind together. It also gives the cake its nice flavor." Gemma explained as she folded the batter together. The ingredients soon blended together into a smooth cream-colored batter. 

“So does anyone want to have a taste of the batter before we pour it into the cake pan?” Gemma asked offering the spoon. Serena and Jade both curiously covered their fingertips and gave it a taste, realizing that the sweetness was just right.

“If this is what the batter tastes like, I can’t imagine how good the cooked cake will be.” 

“It’s sweet isn’t it?”

“You’re just as sweet,” Serena chimed at Gemma with a kind smile. That wasn’t fair to Gemma, because she looked so precious when she said that.

“So when do you want to pour the batter into the pan?” Jade asked.

“It wouldn’t hurt to go ahead and pour it in. I’ll grab the pan if one of you could hold the bowl and the other to scrape it out.”

“Serena, I can hold the bowl if you do the scraping.”

“I can do that,” Serena agreed cheerfully.

So the scene became Jade holding the bowl while Serena was using the spoon to push the batter into the pan with Gemma being directly under her holding the pan to the counter. Soon the pan was filled to the brim with sweet cake batter. 

Now the time was to wait, an hour and some odd minutes for it to bake.

The waiting wouldn’t be too long, they make up things as time went on, and so they did.

Once, they played a little game to what item was blue or green or some other chosen color. The game then shifted to pointing out favorite qualities of each other in a form of lovey-dovey positivity, like how sweet Serena was, or how spunky Gemma, or how cool Jade was and so on. They spoke of plans for the future, about getting up in the morning and sharing breakfast like a normal thing or to cuddle up for an afternoon. 

They were pleasant thoughts to think about, and they became so engrossed in them that they almost left the cake in the oven for a little too long.

Gemma noted the change in color for the cake thankfully and pulled out the cake to reveal its golden hue.

“Oh, that looks lovely Gemma!” Serena cried happily as Gemma was able to get the cake out of the pan. The cake needed to cool for a few moments before getting eaten, so she placed the newly-baked cake on a clean rag and placed it over by the windowsill to let cool, feeling the breeze come inside the home. The home did eventually smell like vanilla sugar and it filled the entire space, even to the outside.

“How much do you wish to bet that Eleven and his boyfriend will try to sneak a piece?” Jade wagered.

“Oh, I have no doubt of that. Eleven always did like how mum cooked the cake and being the naughty one he is sometimes, it wasn’t hard to notice half of the cake gone. He may be a sweet charmer with that baby-face of his but he’s full of mischief.” She then took a knife out and cut a nice, thick slice for the three of them to share. 

Jade, being quite the fan of homemade cake, was the first to take a bite and it wasn’t hard to see how much of a sweet tooth the Crown Princess - now queen perhaps - of Heliodor actually had.

Naturally, Gemma and Serena took the opportunity to give a kiss on both of her cheeks full of cake, pleasantly surprising her in the process.

The cake turned out better than expected that day.


	3. Bundle of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Luminerik fic where Erik may be cockiest-looking tough-guy, but deep down, he's always a fan of getting bundled up and loved on by a sweet country boyfriend

Erik, a speedy little rogue who is known for vibe-checking countless monsters across the land of Erdrea.

Erik, who sometimes hits hard enough to land a critical hit on a metal slime, nailing them in one sitting and ending the battle with a little one-liner and a little cocky attitude.

Erik, a companion of the Luminary in the journey of Yggdrasil to stop the Lord of Shadows from taking over the world.

All of this was how the public, and the world as a whole, saw Erik.

But that Erik was not present right now. 

Erik is currently wrapped up in a fluffy blanket and being lulled to sleep in the arms of a lovely country boy humming softly with the lone candle in the room giving off a faint glow on the nightstand. It was in the early hours of the evening when the sun had just set and gave way to a dark-blue sky taking over for a time. 

He felt like a little baby in his arms, and he never wanted to leave, being too content and comfortable to want to move. Eleven has a brief pause to give him a soft little kiss on his forehead. 

These were Erik’s favorite hours, being snuggled up in a blanket and getting gently loved on by his love. It was his turn to be coddled this time after all. 

“Enjoying the warmth, sweet?”

“Mhm.” Erik incoherently replied, snuggling deeper into Eleven as he gave him a few strokes of his thumb. He felt safe in Eleven’s arms, no matter where he was. There were no bad guys, no demons or monsters.

It was just the two of them. 

Sleep was feeling really tempting right now, even as the calmness of the feeling began to overtake his current consciousness.

“Is baby getting a little sleepy?”

“You shushhh, I’m not gonna… pass out yet,” Erik said, lazily reaching his hand up in a weak attempt to quiet him, but Eleven had other ideas, one of which being the form of taking Erik’s hand and kissing into his palm before letting it rest of his cheek. Eleven was looking at him with those gentle, glittery doe eyes of his, holding such fondness that Erik could comprehend what it felt like to be loved and have someone love you so much the metaphorical weight of it all crushed you. His own heart was bearing the brunt of the beautiful acceptance that Eleven had freely given ever since they met and it calmed him of any doubt or worry. 

He hadn’t felt like this in a very long time, even now.

“Erik, are you alright?”

Erik looked up at Eleven, appreciating every single facet of the one holding him and thanking whatever gods above that he had ever been this lucky.

Well, he had always been a little lucky, but now he felt the luckiest of all right now.

“Sweet, you’re crying,” Eleven observed, placing a gentle hand on Erik’s face and using his thumb to wipe the tears away. Erik sunk half of his face into his hand and gingerly his hand in both of his own, like a cat digging his face in his owner’s palm. 

“ _I just love you so much it hurts._ ” Erik finally admitted. 

“Aww, sweetheart…” 

“I really mean it. I feel protected, and it makes me feel better because I know you’d never ditch me, or hate me, or hurt me willingly. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt that way if at all.”

Erik felt a gentle squeeze as Eleven hugged his blanket-covered body. He had never in his life felt safer than right now, being in the arms of his Beloved and never having to worry about anything. 

“No matter what happens, you’ll always be one of us, and you’ll always be mine. My lovely, darling little hedgehog.”

“Oh come on now…”

“You’d make a cute little hedgehog, at least that’s what I think.”

Eleven had his moments where he was silly and would say funny things but there was also a bit of truth in how he said things, too. He was so earnest in what he said that Erik had almost no choice but to believe him.

The silence was briefly broken by some giggles and some soft kisses. Erik always enjoyed their little moments like these. 

He was safe.

He was warm.

He was loved.

In fact, he was filled with so much love that any moment, he could burst and he would be perfectly okay with that. 

Sleep would come back to lull him to rest but he didn’t have any trouble going to sleep, especially when he was in love’s embrace.


	4. Feverish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a prompt on Tumblr that I got a little carried away with
> 
> Have a short and sweet fic about some knight dads <3

Hendrik didn’t think Sylvando could get this dramatic when he was sick with a fever but here they were. Sylvando kept insisting that nothing was wrong but Hendrik could take one look at him and see him looking out of it. 

“Sylvando, you need to get back into bed and rest.”

“Darling, I said I’m fine, don’t worry about it!”

His face was red, his movements were not as graceful and he sounded like he was trying so hard to hide something. 

Hendrik wasn’t entirely sure what he was trying to accomplish but it wasn’t working. 

“Sylvando, I will physically carry you to bed and keep you there if you do not comply. You are ill and in no shape to be doing anything.”

Sylvando wasn’t budging an inch so Hendrik kept true to his word and hoisted him into his arms, despite the other’s rejections. Hendrik carried Sylvando all the way to their bedroom before laying him down on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed near him, growing a little weary.

"Why are you so insistent on not following my orders?" Hendrik tried to question gently, although his patience was wearing a little thin.

Sylvando went strangely quiet and it made Hendrik uneasy. He also couldn’t look at Hendrik, probably still mad perhaps. 

“......... I just don’t want to be an inconvenience.” Sylvando finally replied after some silence, still not looking at him. His voice sounded... shy?

“What are you talking about?”

“You have too much to worry about as it is and I don’t want to be another thing on your list.”

Hendrik couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It sounded preposterous that Sylvando could even think like that. Did he have some other duties to attend to? Of course, but he would never neglect taking care of his partner if he was ill. 

It broke his heart, honestly.

“Am I allowed to touch you?” Hendrik asked. The question was enough to finally get Sylvando to turn around and look at him, confused.

“That’s an odd question darling, of course, you can.”

With that permission, he pulls Sylvando into a tight hug, almost holding him and it left Sylvando a little surprised at the action.

“Honey?”

“Please do not ever feel that you are an inconvenience to me. I want to take care of you because I love you and want you to be well. I know you are not in the best state of mind, but I will do whatever it takes and that is a vow I intend to keep. A knight’s word is his bond after all. Let me take care of you.”

Sylvando wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that but he did feel rather touched. He wasn’t aware that Hendrik cared that much for him but he felt comforted in that fact.

“Now, you need to rest. Let me help you dress into some lighter clothes so that you can breathe easier.”

“That would be nice, thank you, darling.”

Hendrik went to go grab some lighter clothes from the drawer and upon returning, helped Sylvando out of his robe and into a lighter shirt and pants, both in the same pastel peach color. _That was a nice color on him,_ Hendrik thought. 

At least he was a little more compliant now, and Hendrik can breathe a sigh of relief. 

“I will see about getting the cold compress, so try and see if you can get comfortable.”

Sylvando quietly complied as he took the thin blanket from the foot of the bed and covered himself up in it. He was already feeling a little better, especially when Hendrik came back, got on his knees with his arms on the edge of the bed, and placed the damp compress on his forehead.

Hendrik would do whatever it took to make him well again, and he was going to be by his side until he did. 

"You look exhausted, honey. I do apologize for the trouble I caused earlier." Sylvando looked up at him. 

"You are unwell, it was understandable to be hesitant."

Hendrik felt a hand on his cheek and melted into it, hold Sylvando's in both of his own. Something about his touch always carried a soothing power and right now was no different.

"Would it be alright to ask if you could rest here with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I feel like it would make you worried if you didn't. Come on, there's enough room for two of the other side." He knew worry would eat at Hendrik faster than he could snap his fingers. 

Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing to have some rest, plus it would keep him close by in case Sylvando ever needed anything.

Hendrik got up from the edge of the bed to walk around and climb into the other side of the bed, doing his best to not disturb him too much. 

"Get some rest, I will be right here if you need anything at all," Hendrik told him, gently holding his closest hand into his own. 

"Don't forget to get some rest yourself, honey."

"Do not fret. I will when you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the brief hiatus on this series, irl stuff kinda took over for a bit!


End file.
